Alana Heartilly
Summary Alana Heartilly is a supporting protagonist in Tales of the Red Wings. She is the princess of the Heartilly family and a close friend to Zephyr, having met him during one of her usual sneaking forays out of the castle. Personal Statistics Origin: '''Tales of the Red Wings '''Name: Alana Heartilly Classification: Anubis, Mage, Princess MBTI: '''ENFP '''Alignment: Lawful Good Gender: Female Mana Signature Symbol: ''' '''Age: 13 Date of Birth: '''July 4th, 1868 '''Height: '''5' '''Weight: '''99 lbs. '''Likes: '''Sneaking out, Reading, Exploration '''Dislikes: '''Royalty, Staying at home '''Affiliation: Heartilly Family, Red Wings Guild Music: Power Level: '4520 Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A, Unknown with Anubis Avatar, High 3-A with Prep Time | Low 7-C, 7-B with Anubis Avatar, High 3-A with Prep Time | 7-B, Higher with Anubis Avatar, likely 7-A inside her Nexus | 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Transformation (Is a Lycanthrope), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Electricity Manipulation (via Electric Mine), Spatial Manipulation and Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a Dimensional Nexus, evolved from a simple Pocket Dimension), Portal Manipulation (Can enter her Pocket Dimension by opening portals), Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation (She has not shown these directly, but they are the two elements combined to create sand magic), Sand Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of summoning an Avatar of the first King of the Desert), Creation (Can create familiars made out of her elements), Resistance to Extreme Heat | Same as before, plus Energy Manipulation (The Anubis Avatar fired out a massive blast of energy to defeat Seraph), | Same as before, plus Forcefield Creation (Can use Anubis Avatar as a shield), Space-Time Manipulation (Can create rifts in space-time to access her Nexus), BFR, Dimensional Travel (Nexuses are infinite mana supplies lying between dimensions), and Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 3; Was able to peer into the abstract, the space between dimensions, without losing her sanity). When inside her Nexus, gains Reality Warping (Can control the interior of her Nexus for combat purposes), Water Manipulation (Created a tsunami), Cloth Manipulation (Wrapped Aldriot in dozens of threads made from the sheets and clothes she stored within her Nexus), Weather Manipulation (Can change the Weather), Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Controls the Laws inside her Nexus, including Time), Gravity Manipulation (Changed the Gravity with a wave of her hand), Matter Manipulation, Creation (Created a group of buildings to attack Aldriot with), Weapon Creation (Can create solid mana constructs as weapons), Accelerated Development (Constantly growing stronger while inside her nexus, though this resets quickly when she leaves it), Sealing (Sealed Aldriot inside the ground, using a magical seal to do so), Power Nullification (Her sealing and threads both prevent the target from using magic), Sleep Manipulation (Aldriot is in a permanent unconscious state until Alana lets her out), Time Manipulation (Can control and stop the time of her Nexus), and Absorption (Passively absorbs mana from her nexus) | Same as before, plus Homing Attack (with Giant Snowflakes) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '''(Defeated Swan alongside Aida), '''Higher with Anubis Avatar (It is implied to be incredibly strong; however, Alana cannot yet sustain it), High Universe Level with Prep Time (Created a Dimensional Nexus over a period of two years) | Small Town Level (Stronger than before, defeated Seraph Almasy and clashed with Deedee), City Level with Anubis Avatar (though she can only summon its limbs and, for a brief period, its top half, it's considered to be strength on par with Augustus' runes and Deedee's Deluxe Destruction) | City Level (Comparable to Zephyr and Jay), higher with Anubis Avatar, likely Mountain Level inside her Nexus (Stated that she was "dozens of times stronger" inside it) | Island Level+ (Comparable to Deedee) Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Swan) | At least Supersonic+ (Kept up with a casual Shana) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Jay and Ryn), Higher inside her Nexus (Outsped Aldriot) | At least Relativistic+ Durability: Multi-City Block Level '''(Took hits from Swan) | '''Small Town Level (Took hits from Deedee), City level with Anubis Avatar (It was able to withstand strikes from Deedee at Deluxe Destruction mode) | City Level, higher with Anubis Avatar, likely Mountain Level inside her Nexus | Island Level+ Lifting Strength: Normal Human, Higher with Anubis Avatar (Its arm was able to pick up and launch a large pillar Stamina: High '(Can run around and climb in desert heat). Possesses an infinite magic supply through her Nexus. 'Intelligence: Despite her young age, Alana is considered a magic prodigy and very well-educated, though her childish nature doesn't make it obvious. She's a skilled enough mage that she's nearly mastered chaincasting at the age of 12, and was able to create a Dimensional Nexus by 13. Inside this Nexus, she defeated the dragon Aldriot. Range: Melee, Kilometers with magic (Can lay down long-lasting glyph traps), Infinite within her Nexus, Low Multiversal via Nexus Portals Standard Equipment: '''None Notable '''Weaknesses: Childish. Anubis Avatar rapidly drains her | Can only summon the arms of Anubis Avatar without getting drained | Same as before Key: Vandole Arc/Expedition Arc | Astirian Annual Championship '''| '''Dragon Civil War | Return of the Empire Notable attacks and Techniques Anubis Physiology: '''Alana is an Anubis, a species of beastkin that possesses features similar to that of a Jackal, a type of wild dog that lives in arid environments. Nost notably, she possesses a tail that gives her great balance and large, pointed ears that give her enhanced hearing. '''Lycanthropy: '''Unbeknownst to Alana for much of her life, her mother Rosa was infected with Lycanthropy as a child. This means that, under the light of the full moon, Alana transforms into a werewolf, granting her increased strength, speed, and senses. '''Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. Alana is a skilled magus for her age, due in no part to her royal blood. * '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. * '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. * '''Chaincasting: '''By forming a long-lasting magic circle, a mage can cast multiple spells of the same element in quick succession by rapidly changing the makeup of the magic circle. This can be combined with doublecasting if the mage in question is skilled enough. '''Elementalism: '''Elementalism is perhaps the most common variant of magic, though it is far from insignificant. Elementalism, to put it simply, is the manipulation and creation of various magical elements. This serves as the foundation for all other magic arts, and is used to power various technology across Algo. * '''Electric Mine: '''Alana places a magic circle on a wall, which explodes in a burst of electricity when somebody gets in close proximity to it. * '''Ice Magic: '''Alana claims this to be one of her two main elements, wielded from her left hand. She can project and manipulate large swaths of ice at will, shooting waves of it out or even freezing water with a touch. ** '''Ice Daggers: '''Alana forms a series of ice daggers, before launching them out at the intended target. The spell is difficult to directly parry, but the individual knives aren't incredibly strong and can be blocked with a good shield. ** '''Ice Bird: '''A bird-shaped construct made of ice, that Alana creates to act as a familiar. It can transfer messages for her, as well as explode to freeze anything around it. ** '''Flash Freeze: '''A blast of mana that freezes things solid. Alana can dispel the freezing at will. ** '''Giant Snowflakes: '''Alana forms a pair of massive snowflake blades that she can throw like boomerangs and home in on enemies. * '''Sand Magic: '''Alana claims this to be one of her two main elements, wielded from her right hand. She can project and manipulate large quantities of sand at will, shooting waves of it out and creating miniature deserts. ** '''Sandy Snake: '''Alana forms sand into a large snake, that lunges at foes and coils around them, imprisoning them. Alana can control the path of this snake at will, including having it latch onto foes and slam them around like a whip. ** '''Sand Daggers: '''Alana forms a pair of sand daggers that she uses as melee weapons. '''Dimensional Nexus: '''Among the most difficult spells to successfully cast due to the risk involved with altering the fabric of reality, as well as the requirement to master space and time magic. Alana is able to create a Dimensional Nexus, an advanced form of a Pocket Dimension that is constantly expanding to fit the user's current needs. From here, Alana has an essentially infinite supply of mana to draw from, allowing her to perform all manner of powerful spells, including dimensional travel which can be used to cross vast distances. However, this is risky, and can accidentally expose Alana to horrors beyond mortal comprehension... so it's a good thing she's careful. '''Magic Crest - Anubis Avatar: '''Alana possesses a magic crest, taking the form of a crook and fail and located on her right thigh. It allows her to manifest a large, golden magic circle behind her, from which an avatar of the first King of the Desert is summoned, taking the form of a massive translucent Anubis statue, made of golden light and wielding a crook and flail. This crest has been passed down through her family line for generations, and is said to grow stronger with each successive appearance. * '''Energy manipulation: '''The Anubis Avatar can fire off a massive beam of energy from its hands that was enough to one-shot Seraph. * '''Shields: Alana can manifest the top half of the Anubis Avatar, hiding inside its body, which then acts as a shield that protects her from harmful magic. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mages Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Children Category:Astiria Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users